


You're Not Alone

by mk_tortie



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Extra Treat, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_tortie/pseuds/mk_tortie
Summary: Souji's friends are determined to keep him company.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricket_aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricket_aria/gifts).



It’s a cloudy, boring day, and Souji is just considering trying to summon Odin in his bedroom when the doorbell rings. He unfolds himself from his futon and makes his way downstairs… even a random salesperson would be more interesting than lying on his bed waiting for Yosuke to end his shift at Junes.

It’s a surprise, then, when he finds two of his friends standing on his doorstep.

‘We thought we could cook for you!’ Yukiko says brightly as Souji opens the door. Chie elbows her in the ribs sharply. ‘I mean…. We were hoping you could teach us?’

Souji looks at them both, and grins. ‘Sure,’ he says, letting them in. ‘But only if you just put in _exactly_ what I tell you to!’

Chie looks at Yukiko and back at Souji. ‘She brought shrimp. And chocolate. And curry.’

‘Well, Chie brought beef and meat gum!’ Yukiko shoots back indignantly.

Souji stands in front of the entry to the Dojima’s small kitchen and holds out his hands. ‘Give me the bags,’ he says firmly. Seeing Yukiko’s stubborn expression, he raises an eyebrow at her.

Yukiko starts to giggle.

‘It’s going to be a long afternoon,’ Chie sighs.

 

When they leave that evening, full of beef bowl and chocolate mousse and good conversation, Souji forgets he was ever bored.

~

The next day, Souji is gazing out the window at the rain and trying to fight down the feeling that he should be doing something, somewhere, when Kanji stops by. 

Souji opens the door and looks confusedly at the bulging plastic bag Kanji has shoved under his leather jacket. Kanji hurries past him inside, shaking off the rain, and empties it out on the living room table.

‘I got too many orders,’ he says by way of explanation, as he starts sorting through the fabrics and thread now spread across the living room. ‘You seem like you’re not so bad with your hands, so….’ He looks away awkwardly. 

Souji thinks of all the paper cranes he’s folded, and nods. ‘I can try,’ he says.

‘Great!’ Kanji says, brightening up. ‘You can cut out the patterns. If you do OK with those, I’ll show you how to sew them…’ He looks suddenly menacing. ‘But it’s gotta be neat, you hear me?’

‘I’m on it,’ Souji says, seriously, and starts carefully cutting.

 

He keeps one of the dolls he’s made, for Nanako.

~

The third day, the sun is shining brightly, and when Yosuke shows up, Souji starts to wonder what’s going on. ‘Aren’t you supposed to be working?’ he asks.

Yosuke shrugs. ‘I got the day off. Dad said he could do without me for a day.’

Souji looks at him for a long moment, wondering if he should ask what’s really going on. Then he shrugs in return. ‘Cool,’ he says.

‘Wanna ride to the beach?’ Yosuke asks. ‘I bet there’ll be some hot babes there. Maybe we’ll score!’

Souji rolls his eyes and grabs his helmet. ‘Sure,’ he says. ‘Let’s go.’

 

Teddy’s waiting for them outside. Souji’s pretty sure the words ‘hot babes’ have some kind of summoning power for him, but he’s not going to complain about a day at the beach with his friends.

They don't score, of course. But after a day filled up with ice cream and sunshine and water fights, none of them (even Teddy) seem to care.

~

There’s a light drizzle when Naoto shows up with Rise on the fourth day, and Souji decides it’s time for some answers. ‘What’s going on?’ he asks as soon as he opens the door. 

Rise tilts her head. ‘We came to hang out with you, senpai!’ she says cheerfully.

Naoto looks at him shrewdly. ‘You don’t just mean today, do you?’ she asks.

Souji shrugs. ‘I mean, it’s not that I mind or anything,’ he says. ‘I just wondered why people have been showing up everyday to hang out. I mean, it’s pretty much at the same time everyday and everything! Should I be worried or something?’

Naoto chuckles. ‘I’m sure a series of coincidences like that would make me suspicious too,’ she says. ‘But really, senpai, Rise is right. We simply enjoy your company.’

Souji looks from Naoto to Rise and back again, but sees no hidden concern in their faces. ‘Well, thanks,’ he says, eventually, feeling a warm glow rise up inside his chest. ‘What do you want to do?’

‘Go to the movies!’ Rise says. ‘Wanna see _Love Live!_?’

Naoto sighs. ‘I thought we agreed on the new adaptation of _Hound of the Baskervilles_?’ 

‘Senpai?’ Rise says, batting her eyelashes at him.

Souji grins. ‘How about we see both of them?’ he says.

 

After the cinema, they drink coffee in Chagall Cafe. Souji soaks in the sound of Rise and Naoto arguing over which film was better, and plots how he can repay all his friends for the fun he’s had with them.

When he gets home, he sends out seven text messages and goes to sleep smiling.

~

The sun is shining on day five, and Souji wakes up early. By the time the doorbell rings, he’s put his plans into action.

He opens the door to find all his friends gathered on the doorstep. 

‘What’s the plan, partner?’ Yosuke asks.

‘What’re we all doing?’ Kanji adds.

Souji hands him the heavy picnic basket he’s spent all morning preparing. ‘Let’s go down to the river,’ he says. 

 

As the sun sets, Souji sits on the riverbank, looks around at his friends - quietly chatting (Naoto and Kanji), bickering (Teddy and Yosuke), and splashing in the water (Rise, Yukiko, and Chie) - and a slow smile spreads across his face.

Then, so does a large quantity of river water. 

‘Come on, senpai!’ Rise shouts. 

‘Come in before we make you even wetter!’ Chie adds, mischievously. 

Souji looks at them both, and then at Yukiko, who is doubled over, and starts to laugh.

‘Persona!’ he jokes, and jumps in after them.

**Author's Note:**

> cricket_aria, I hope you enjoy this treat! I saw your prompt and couldn't resist :)


End file.
